Crazy Love
by Limesnsuch
Summary: Imogen is back to her old tricks as she tried to get Eli back in her grasp, but this time she has an accomplice. Jake Martin. Will her plot work, or fail if she falls for someone new? Eclare, Jimogen. R&R! Future Cake and Eligen!
1. Prologue

**Hey everyone! This takes place after Imogen gets the part in Eli's play and they kiss, ecept Eli and Clare got back together!**

**Author: Limesnsuch**

**Disclaimer: I own no Degrassi characters or anything like that just this idea.**

**Couple Pairing: Imogen/Jake, Clare/Eli**

**Chapter Rating: Teen**

**Please R&R! Then I might keep posting more!**

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

I Imogen Moreno have been turned down for the last time by Eli Goldsworthy! I will have him away from Clare's grasp in no time. She finally saw what she was missing after all this time? Eli can do so much better. He could have me, but no. He kissed me back though? We have something and I know it. Jake looks lost without his Clare Edwards. There is only one way for everyone to be happy here, and I know just how that is.

I grabbed my bag out of my locker and walked over to Jake Martin's locker. He had a picture of him and Clare painting her kitchen together. How sweet.

I tapped on his shoulder.

"Nice picture Jake Martin."

"Sorry, do I know you? Oh wait, you're that chick from Little Miss Steaks. The one who was with Eli…"

"Yes, indeed I was. I know what you want Jake."

"And what's that?"

"Clare Edwards in your grasp."

His face went pale.

"How did you know that?"

"Because we want the same thing here, our lovers back."

"If I recall Eli wasn't your…"

"I WILL HAVE HIM!" He looked at me like I was insane.

"Okay…"

"I have a way for us to get them back Jake Martin."

"Oh really how's that?"

"I think we should discuss this over lunch period." I began to walk away.

"Wait I don't even know your name!"

I turned back.

"Imogen Moreno, now you'll never forget it."

I walked away in happiness. Step one of my plan had worked, and everything was just beginning.


	2. Chapter 1: Starting Something Up

**Author: Limesnsuch**

**Couple Pairings: Imogen/Jake, Clare/Eli**

**Chapter Rating: T-M**

**Disclaimer: Still own nothing at all but this idea**

**Summary: Clare and Eli begin to get suspicious of why Imogen and Jake are together. This alternates between thoughts alot. Don't forget to review!**

**Chapter 1: Starting Something Up**

* * *

><p><strong>Imogen POV<strong>

Lunch period didn't come soon enough, I needed to talk to Jake Martin right away.

I took a seat next to him at an empty table and began to discuss my plan.

"Hello Imogen."

"Jake Martin."

"Do you always have to…Never mind. So tell me, what's your plan…To get our "lovers" back?"

"I want Eli and you want Clare. We can't have them when they are together. You're working on the set and I play the main part. We need them to get jealous right? So what me and you do is pretend to date and be mushy around them. They'll be so mad that we've moved on that they'll come running back."

"Are you being for real? Imogen that's crazy! You're crazy!"

"I've heard. But it's so crazy it can work right? So are we in business?"

"I don't know if this is a good idea…"

"Come on Jake Martin! You want Clare as much as I want Eli right? We can do this!"

"I….Fine but I still don't like this much.

I grabbed his hand as Eli and Clare walked in.

Clare POV

I was so happy to be back with Eli. I had no idea how much he wanted me back. I thought he'd moved on and was dating that Imogen girl…the one I helped out. Who is sitting over there…holding hands with Jake…

"Eli maybe we should eat outside today…"

"Clare why can't we…" And now he saw it too. Imogen all over Jake.

I tugged on his arm.

"Eli, come on!"

**Eli POV**

Imogen? Imogen and Jake? I thought she had feelings for me! But I guess I was wrong about this all. Crazy Imogen who was obsessed with my life? Am I….No…no I'm not I have just what I want right here.

Clare tugged my arm again and we walked out, and I could swear I saw Imogen smirk as we turned around and went outside. We went to one of the empty tables and ate in silence. This was so weird. Clare and Jake had only been broken up for 2 weeks…And me and Imogen well…We haven't had that kiss since…3 weeks ago. It was kind of fast right? For them to move on…But who am I kidding…Clare and I got together right away…I…These feelings…Are so…Weird! Damn Imogen for throwing away my pills…

"Eli, ELI!"

"Huh?"

"Eli, you were lost in thought…What were you thinking about?" Clare asked.

"It's nothing really."

She leaned over to me. "Eli it is something I can tell. Please tell me." She gave the puppy dog eyes that are extremely hard for me to resist.

"Clare…..No," I got up, "It . Is. Nothing."

I walked back into the school and headed to my locker, which is where Imogen was standing.

"Imogen? What are you?" But then Jake came up and kissed her, right in front of me. "IMOGEN!" She wasn't responding. I went up and tapped on her shoulder, but then they disappeared. It was…A hallucination? This was bad. I turned around and there they were again walking towards me. This time, Imogen started talking.

"Eli Goldsworthy. Where's your Clare Bear?"

"Eating…Somewhere."

"Why aren't you with her then?"

"Because I just need…time to think."

She grabbed Jake's hand.

"I'll see you later Eli, Jake and I have to be somewhere. Right Muffin?"

"Yeah baby." He leaned down and kissed her.

And just like that they were gone. I believed they were faking but…it just looked so damn real! Play practice was after school. I really didn't want that time to come. Especially because we were rehearsing the kiss again. Stupid Fiona…

I walked down to the media room for my next class. All the people in here were some I didn't know well. I usually used my computer to re-read my script over again and make sure there was nothing that needed to be changed. My fingers began typing around the kiss.

Imogen places her hands on my face and slowly leans in to kiss me passionately.

I kiss back aggressively.

What was I doing? This was not at all what was supposed to happen in my play!

Yet, my fingers kept typing on and on.

I slip my tongue into her mouth, and she accepts it.

This was getting graphic.

"Mr. Goldsworthy! Pay attention!"

I couldn't though. I just couldn't. Something about today was just off completely and I didn't want it to get worse.

**Imogen POV**

I could tell my plan was well in effect just by how Eli was acting today. I honestly don't care if it works on Clare at all. I just want my Eli back. Clare always got what she wanted. If I was going to be her I did need to be able to perfect every perspective of her life. Getting close to Jake was another good way of doing so… Jake seemed to play it all off really well. He even kissed me in front of Eli. Rather quick for that I thought. Maybe this would go even better than I planned, work even faster. It would be good. So good.

**Clare POV**

Eli just…Left…He only did that when he was really angry with something, or someone. Did I do anything wrong? Or was it…Imogen and Jake. I didn't think that Jake would move on so fast…And with Imogen? Crazy obsessive Imogen? This had to be some plot to make me and Eli break up. Knowing her she was still obsessing over what she can't have. I don't want to believe that I ever helped her with my boyfriend. She's just insane. But she's making us all go insane with her…So is she normal? She has to kiss Eli later at play practice. I plan to stop that kiss any way that I can.

**Jake POV**

I kissed Imogen? I don't have any clue why this happened. Clare wasn't even there! It sure made Eli squirm though. So at least I'm helping Imogen. Which is technically helping myself. I looked to my picture of Clare and I painting. That day was so fun. Her mom was out with my dad and we just sat in the kitchen making out the whole time, and telling secrets and…God I think I love her…I know I love her. I need her back. Play practice…I will make her get angry with Eli. And come running back to me.

* * *

><p><strong>So it's all about play practice! Be prepared for an exciting next chapter! Review please!<strong>


End file.
